


The Chosen One

by KimMarie



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Pureblood Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Wicca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimMarie/pseuds/KimMarie
Summary: This story takes place during the Triwizard tournament. Where with the help of the goblins Harry Potter learns he isn't the son of James and Lily Potter but rather Patty Halliwell and Sirius Black. What happens when Sirius and Harry learn the truth? How do the Halliwell's react? What happens when they learn their brother is chosen one or savior of the wizarding world?





	1. The Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for Charmed has been brought up 4 years to co-inside with Harry Potter. Patty still dies at at the same time and Paige is still born at the same time. Just Penny dies in 1994 instead of 1998 and Pheobe comes back from New York in October of 1994 instead of 0ctober of 1998.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. All I did was come up with an idea and added a few original characters. For example Harry's triplets. I wish I owned Harry Potter or Charmed then I'd be rich!!!

"Harry Potter" Say the Headmaster.

 

Harry's eyes widened in shock that his name was called. He really should have seen this coming. Harry shrunk down in his seat maybe he imagined it and no one heard his name. He frowns all he wanted was a quiet year but wasn't to be.

 

"HARRY POTTER!" Say the Headmaster once more.

 

Hermione nudges Harry out of his thoughts. He glares at her. How can she be calm about this?

 

"Go on Harry." Hermione tells him. "For goodness sake Harry goes on." 

 

Harry shakes his head at her. If he gets up then he has to compete, he doesn't want to compete he just wants a normal year. By this time everyone in the great hall is looking at him. Most of the students and all foreign dignitaries are glaring at him. Some of the Hogwart students and teachers are looking at him in sadly. Harry sighs then stands and walks up to the teachers table, the Headmaster directs him to the room for contestants. Harry walks into the room for contestants and all talk stops as he closes the door. All the other contestants look at his curiously.

 

"Ar day done?" Fleur Delacour recovers first and asks him.

 

"Do zay need us?" Victor Krum asks the boy that walked in. 

 

"Harry!? What's going on?" Cedric Diggory says after the others. "Are you okay?"

 

Before Harry can answer the Headmaster, Dumbledore comes into the room with the teachers, Madame Maxine, Headmaster Karkaroff, and the tournament officials following behind him. Dumbledore grabs Harry and pushes into a seat. Harry is getting more scared and nervous by the moment. 

 

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" Ask Professor Dumbledore. 

 

"No,” Harry replies.

 

"Zis boy is to compete? But hez just a boy," Fleur comments as she glares at Harry.

 

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in the goblet?" Professor Dumbledore says ignoring Fleur's comment. 

 

"No, I didn't. I didn't want to compete.” Harry says truthfully. 

 

"Obviously hez lying,” Madame Maxine retorts not believing Harry.

 

"Of course, you didn't the goblet if a magical artifact to confuse it is beyond the skill of him. The only way I see this happening is if someone confounded the giblet into thinking that four schools are competing, and then wrote down Harry's name with the name of the fourth school. Then because his name was the only one given with that name he was selected. I seriously doubt that even a seventh year be would be able to pull that off." Moody explains to everyone. 

 

"Barty does he have to compete? What do the rules say?" Professor Dumbledore asks one of the officials’ who turns out to be Barty Crouch.

 

"The rules state that the goblet creates a magical binding contract. All contestants must compete, or they forfeit their magic," Barty states glaring at Harry.

 

"Well there you have it. Now shall we move on?" Ludo Bagman jumps in excitedly. 

 

"So, before the first task will be the weighing of the wands on November 13th. You will need to figure out what the first task is and prepare for it. The first task will be held on November 24th. The contestant will not be able to get any help from the staff or teachers." Barty Crouch sneers at Ludo before addressing the contestants once again.

 

No one noticed the Goblin that had been watch all the proceedings and listening to all that has been said. They smiled when the students were dismissed. They would send someone tomorrow to talk to the boy and a few other people they’ve been trying to speak to as well. He had been ignoring them for too long but that will change. 

 

When Harry got to the Gryffindor common room a party was in full swing. He mentally cursed the twins. Harry plastered on a fake smile and walks up to the twins. He pats them on the back and nods in an unspoken thanks for their support. They don't have to say it this party shows it all. 

 

"Here he is…" Fred starts. 

 

Gryffindor's Champion!" George finishes.

 

"Please guys knock it off. I'm not in the mood." Harry says after he rolls his eyes.

 

"Harry, mate, pal…" George says.

 

"Relax, mingle and worry…" Fred continues his thought.

 

"About everything tomorrow." George replies. 

 

"Plus, your real friends know…" Fred tells Harry.

 

"You didn't want this." George ends and claps Harry on the back.

 

Angelina nods her head in agreement. "I hate to say it, but I agree with the twins. The Gryffindor team is behind you."

 

"Thanks” Harry responds choking up at their show of support.

 

As Harry makes his way to the boy’s dorm, he notices that the house is pretty much split in the middle of people either supporting him or hating him for his name being called. But what he hates most is for everyone person shaking his hand and telling him they support him there are two more people glare at him. Harry is just about to walk up the stairs to the boy’s dorm when he is stopped by his dorm mates.

 

"So how did you do it?" Ron demands.

 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked shocked that Ron doesn’t believe him. 

 

"He’s talking about how you put your name into the goblet." Dean responds.

 

"Yeah even Fred and George couldn't put their name in." Seamus agrees.

 

"I didn't, I never went near the goblet. Nor did I ask anyone else to. I was with you the whole time." Harry says frustrated.

 

"Sure, don't tell us." Ron shouts.

 

"Are you calling me a liar?" Harry shouts back. He takes a calming breath and starts again. "Look I don't want to fight but…"

 

"Piss off." Ron says interrupting Harry before turning his back on him. 

 

Harry clenches his hands in anger before deciding to go to bed. He quickly turns and runs up the stairs to his dorm, not noticing that he has frozen the room or the silver tabby cat running from the room in the shadows. Once in his dorm Harry gathers his to shower and his pajamas so he can get ready for bed. When he goes to open the bathroom door he startles Neville and himself, since Neville was just exiting at that exact time.

 

"Sorry Neville." Harry apologizes to him.

 

"That's okay." Neville says as he walks over to his bed. "Oh, Harry."

 

"Yes Neville." Harry calls as he pauses at the bathroom door.

 

"I know you didn't put your name in the goblet and I support you. But I don't think you should sleep here tonight." Neville informs him. 

 

"Why?" Harry asks getting worried.

 

"Dean and Seamus are planning something, I don't know what. They stopped talking once I came in the room. Ron wasn't a part of it, but he wasn't stopping it either." Neville tells him. "Oh, and you should take your stuff as well. That way they can't do anything to it."

 

"Thanks, I will bunk with the twins and Lee for the time being. Though keep that to yourself yeah." Harry informs before grabbing all his stuff.

 

Harry quickly walks up to Lee and the twin's dorm, not wanting his roommates besides Neville to know where he went. He puts his trunk at the end of Fred's bed. Harry knows its Fred's bed because it's the only one without a trunk because Fred doesn't bring one cause he prefers to share George's. Harry quickly takes a shower not knowing Lee and the twin's routine; then he slides into Fred's bed because again it's the doesn't look used. Harry doesn't think about why Fred doesn't use his bed, but he figures he can ask them tomorrow. As soon as his head hits the pillow he falls asleep.

 

Lee and the twin's return to their dorm shortly after Harry fell asleep. The twins are too busy kissing and feeling each other up to notice that Fred's bed is currently being used. Lee immediately noticed the extra trunk in the room. He nudges his friends trying to warn them that they weren't alone, unsure who could be in their room at this hour. They ignore him in favor of doing more pleasurable activities than talking. 

 

"Uh guys." Lee says trying once more to get their attention, not liking being ignored.

 

"We're busy Lee." Fred pants as George kisses his neck.

 

"Mmmm” George moans at the taste of Fred's skin before pushing him on the bed in question.

 

"Ahhh" Harry screams as someone startles him by falling on him, he ends up freezing Fred and pushing George on the floor cause of how badly they scared him.

 

"Ahhh” George yell at the same time not expecting anyone to bed on Fred's bed, George doesn't realize Harry froze Fred at first.

 

"Oh, someone else is here." Lee tells George cheekily. 

 

"Thanks mate didn't know that." George says as stands up and fixes his clothing; he then notices that Fred is frozen. He waves his hand in front of Fred's face. "Forge?"

 

A second late Fred unfreezes. "What the bloody hell happened?"

 

"That's what I want to know. Why did you fall on me? You said if I ever needed a bed I could come here and use Fred's bed. Has that changed?" Harry asks the twins as he chews on his bottom lip nervously in fear that they are going to kick him out. "What were you and George doing anyway? Where you two snogging?"

 

Lee chuckles at the twin’s predicament as he walks over to the bathroom. "Yes, it is fine for you to stay here. 

 

"Why can't you stay in your dorm?" George pouts knowing he won’t get any as long as Harry stays with them. 

 

"Dean and Seamus are planning something to do with me. Neville heard them talking but they stopped when he came in, though I don't really know why." Harry tells them matter-of-factly.

 

"The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom has always stood with the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Fred tells him while blushing that Harry caught him and George together. 

 

"Are we really going to ignore the fact that you and George where snogging each other to death?" Harry raises his eyebrow at the twins as he asks them generally curious. 

 

"What was Ron doing while this happened?" Fred asks while he and George turns redder than their hair.

 

"I guess so." Harry answers his own question. "He didn't do anything. Ron neither helped plan nor did he stick up for me." 

 

"Lee is right you can stay here; just next time tell us beforehand." George tells Harry as he gets ready for bed. 

 

"Sorry it happened so fast. There was no time to tell you without them finding out." Harry informs them.

 

"Mate its cool." Fred says quickly.

 

Though secretly Fred is still worrying how he and George are going to keep their hands off Harry while he is staying here. They still haven't told him about them being soul mates. Fred frowns at George; he knows they will have to tell him soon. But he worries Harry hasn’t had the greatest childhood. There is no saying how he'll react. Fred also knows where more people than just Harry in their soul mate unit. He doesn't know how many but with how powerful Harry is he wouldn't be surprised if Harry needed 5 or 6 mates to center him. Fred blushes as he looks over at Harry and George. Harry looks back at him confused and George sighs as he knows what is going on in Fred's mind. 

 

"Good night Harry." Lee says as he comes out of the bathroom. "Night, Gred and Forge." 

 

"Night Lee." Harry and the twins say at the same time.

 

"Night guys." Harry says has he shuts off the light wishing he could put his pups to bed but he’s not ready to answer questions about them just yet.

 

"Good night…" Fred starts while climbing into George's bed.

 

"Our Harrikins." George finishes before climbing in after his twin.


	2. The Boy is Fighting What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charmed ones learn about an unknown innocent or is he more to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update once a week. Thanks for all the kuddos and favorites on this story. I love that this story is so well liked.

Phoebe was sitting at home, it had been a little over 3 weeks since she had moved back home. She had lost her job the other day and she was wallowing at home looking through the book of shadows. Phoebe touched the last page then a flash happens and she see's a boy can't be older than 12years old. He has messy black hair, green eyes, and a scar on her forehead wearing a red and black outfit holding some kind of old stick.. He looks like he is what could be a dragon but they don't exist. It must be a giant lizard.

 

"Phoebe I'm home." Piper yells from down stair.

 

"I'm in the attic." She yells back still shaken up from the vision.

 

Piper runs up stairs exhausted from a long day at work. The last thing she wants is to fight some demon. All she wants is to crawl into her bed and sleep. One look at Phoebe as she walks into the attic she just knows that she wont be getting any sleep anytime soon.

 

"What's going on, did something happen while I was at work." Piper asks her sister.

 

"I had a vision of the future I think. It was a of a boy, 12 at most. He was fighting a dragon or a giant lizard thing." Phoebe tells her truthfully. 

 

"Dragon they don't exist." Piper say laughing at the thought.

 

"I know that's why I think it was a giant lizard thing." Phoebe responds smiling. "Who do you think he is? We have to find him."

 

"We'll talk to Prue when she get's home and see what she thinks." Piper tells Phoebe as she goes down stairs.

 

Phoebe follows Piper down stairs just as the front door opens and Prue walks in. Prue looks at her sisters and immediately knows something is wrong. She hangs up her jacket and puts down her briefcase while wondering what could have happed when she was at work. Prue knows if was an emergency or demonic then she would have been called home. 

 

"What happened?" Prue asks breaking the silence.

 

"Phoebe had a premonition of a boy fighting a giant lizard." Piper informs her and proceeds to explain the premonition to her.

 

"Okay there isn’t much we can do tonight but tomorrow I can talk to Andy and see if he can try to find the boy or maybe a school that has those colors. I don't promise anything because their just isn't a lot to go on." Prue tells them while making notes for when she talks to Andy.

 

"Thanks Prue. I don't think he'll find anything but it can't help to look anyway." Phoebe responds smiling at her. "I got pizza, I figured you'd both be to tired for anything else."

 

"Thanks Phoebe" Piper says grabbing a slice. 

 

"You’re the best." Prue says taking the box from Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammatical errors in this story. I don't have a beta reader right now. If anyone is interested please let me know.


End file.
